Talk:Ridewatches
Behind the Scenes Although not an official announcement per se, Japanese YouTuber LeonChannel immediately recognized the RideWatch voice as Rikiya Koyama, aka Joe the Haze from Black RX and Bujin Gaim from Kamen Rider Gaim. KenjiKay (talk) 17:23, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Well, I was half-right: there's two voices instead of one. The singing is done by Yohei Onishi, the singer of the opening of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. https://tokusatsunetwork.com/2018/08/kamen-rider-zi-os-ziku-driver-voices-announced/ KenjiKay (talk) 15:48, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Similarities between Ridewatches and Ranger Keys of Super Sentai I have to share my thoughts about the similarities between Ridewatches and the Sentai Ranger Keys from Gokaiger. *Riders lose powers due to the Ridewatches that created (it is shown that both Ryuga and Sento lose their Rider powers). All Super Sentai teams who participated in the Great Legend War against Zangyack forces uses their powers to destroy the entire armada, at the same time they lost their powers and became Ranger Keys for Gokaigers. *Zi-O and Geiz uses Legend Rider Ridewatches to change their forms based on Kamen Riders while Gokaigers uses Ranger Keys to transform into past Sentai warriors. What do you guys think about this? :D *The Ridewatches contain Rider powers, and if a Legend Rider activates their watch, they will regain their powers. Qwex67 (talk) 12:57, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Jeanregulus (talk) 10:35, September 9, 2018 (UTC) So that means, the Ridewatches are different than Decade's Rider Cards. Pat141elite (talk) 10:45, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Probably yes. Decade's Rider Cards are based on AR Worlds riders though. Jeanregulus (talk) 11:00, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Showa Rider Ridewatch assumption Zi-O is the final Kamen Rider series to air during the Heisei era, I understand. However, is it possible that after the series ends, will there be Ridewatches based on the Showa Riders? Michael Javier 19:26, November 28, 2018 (UTC)Mdjj1996 G3 or G3-X? The page says G3. However, looking at the image on the ridewatch, it should be G3-X. Notice the segments on the mouthplate. Those are exclusive to the G3-X suit, as the plate was flat on the standard G3 suit. -Digiphobia "Digi" (talk) 18:28, January 30, 2019 (UTC) It is G3-X. --Shinobi Galador (talk) 18:59, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Geiz Revive Ridewatch why Geiz Revive Ridewatch on Ziku Driver's screen shows 2019, evwn though DX shows labelled Rider and the dated as 0000. TimeJackerReverse (talk) 03:12, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Anotherwatches HadaPrithviraj (talk) 08:20, April 6, 2019 (UTC) I want a seperate page for Anotherwatches because they are not just increasing in no. but are also shown to have different characteristics. They really deserved seperate page for their history, parts, Creation process, etc. Gekijouban Riders of Zi-O Maharaja O Earth (talk) 09:04, May 22, 2019 (UTC) Recently 3 new Riders were announced and their images are also available. Please add their Ridewatches in the Personal Ridewatch place. *We still don't know if they will be Villians or Anti-Heroes, are any other thing. Amazon Omega Ridewatch | Other Watches Maharaja O Earth (talk) 16:03, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Please add data about Amazon Omega Ridewatch in Ridewatch section. High Definition image is available on the Wiki. Do remember these points- *Placement in Legend Rider section *Seperation of Riders as 'Heisei Line Up' and 'Others'. *Amazons Tabber within Others section *Omega Tabber Sorry I couldn't do it Movie Ridewatches The movie Riders Ridewatches have been revealed thanks to scans. For Barkckxs * Black RX Ridewatch *Roborider Ridewatch *Biorider Ridewatch For Zonjis *Shin Ridewatch *ZO Ridewatch *J Ridewatch For Zamonas *Amazon Omega Ridewatch *Amazon Alpha Ridewatch *Amazon Neo Ridewatch Images: --Mantor98741 (talk) 18:44, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Anotherwatch color error? I wonder why did the color scheme of the Another Ryuki Ridewatch looked like Blood Stalk....GRACE US GLORIOUS DARK LOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRD!! (talk) 13:23, July 22, 2019 (UTC)